


His Greatest Treasure

by issaMorg



Series: Sin Bin [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon!hardt, F/M, M/M, be prepared for incredibly vague porn, but you know he's a dragon, he's not in fragon form as u have sex, u fuck the dragon congrats u sinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issaMorg/pseuds/issaMorg
Summary: Dragonhardt sin---Prompt: it's a cold night and you can't sleep so you go to Reinhardt's room, but he's in a rut when you find him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written by popular request in the Discord chat.

Dragonhardt sin  
\---  
Prompt: its a cold night and you cant sleep so you go to reinhardt's room, but he's in a rut when you find him.  
\---  
You manage to stammer out how you were cold and couldn't sleep, and all the while you can practically see the steam rising from him in the cold night air. You notice him scenting the air, and the groan you hear is absolutely _delicious_ is all you can think before his molten eyes turn to you and you freeze.

Your brain stalls, and you idly register him warning you that he is not in the most... Composed state of being, that further entering the room would be unwise, and he cannot promise his gentlemanly nature to last over his more... base desires.

You proceed further into the room, the giant of a man curling back in on himself as he does his best to stop from physically pouncing on you and doing what he so desires... How you loved that about your dragon, how he was so very genteel to you in all he did.

The least you could do was help him out, however you may. You lovingly shushed his noises of concern, shedding the thick robe the dragon in front of you had so lovingly gifted you to protect you against the cold. You shivered, whether it was anticipation or the cold you dared not dwell on, and his gaze on you shifted from molten and soft to a more sharp, _hungry_ glint. The dragon rumbled his approval deep in his great barrel chest as you stood before him in nothing but your nightclothes, and by his expression they were not long for this world, it seemed.

The dragon eyed your form appreciatively, letting out a pleased groan as you step towards him. You reach a hand up to cup his cheek, smoothing your thumb over his cheekbone as he nuzzled into your touch. He met your gaze, placing his clawed hand over your own, whispering one last time about how you could leave, you didn't have to do this.

You smiled at him reassuringly before moving his clawed hands down to your nightclothes. The power back in his hands, he purred his pleasure as he nuzzled into your neck, smelling your arousal.

He slipped his tongue out, an inhumanly long and tapered affair, and started laving at your neck with it. You sighed as you tilted your head to grant the man a better angle, unaware of the shifting of his clawed hands. He kept his attention firmly on your neck, nipping and licking to his content, as he ~~shredded~~  removed your nightclothing from you. You gasped at the suddenness of the shift in both temperature and position- because just as suddenly as you were naked you were on his bed, and he was between your legs and _OH-_

The dragon looked up at you one last time, making direct eye contact with you as he licked a path from your entrance to your perineum, purring contentedly as he went. His efforts were not in vain, certainly, as you moaned wantonly under his exceptionally talented tongue. You couldn't remain quiet if you wanted to, for one thing he was positively feasting upon you, and for another he was not shy in his enthusiasm- the louder you were the more he happily purred into you as he worked you over. And over. And Over.

Needless to say you were swiftly becoming an extremely overstimulated puddle of goo. Apparently, that was his goal.

You couldn't help but moan more as the dragon ground his hips against your own, the friction almost too much on your overstimulated nethers, but the noises the mountain of a being in front of you made... They were doing a good job as well at winding you back up.

You whined as you felt his head prod your entrance, a broad, dripping heat pressuring your body to let it in. With his constant coaxing and preparing, you felt him slowly slide in- inch after inch disappearing into you. You manage to meet his eyes as he tosses his head back, steam escaping between his clenched teeth as he tried to restrain himself. You both were aware now of how formidable he is, that he was showing restraint? Always the gentleman, your dragon was.

And then he was as seated in you as he could get, and you let out a small gasp- Shock? Pain? You didn't know which but you do know your dragon stopped himself, and leveled a concerned stare at you, carefully caressing your face with his claws. You nod to him, and he gives a gentle thrust, to both of your pleasures, really.

You clung to his biceps as he began a slow pace of shallow thrusts. You were torn between ushering him faster, for his sake, and just letting the pace build as it would. The choice was unwittingly made for you, however, as in one of his thrusts, your dragon rubbed against _just_ the right spot. Your voice was caught in your throat as you felt your pleasure ratchet up once more. Your partner, on the other hand, was far from quiet as he snarled out his absolute pleasure at your body clenching around him.

Instinctually his pace increased, and you were lost in the pleasure, keening as your draconic lover continually rubbed and thrust against that sweet spot. Stars swam across your vision as he plowed you through your orgasm, his mind now lost in the rut-fueled haze.

He began growling things in your ear, by tone you could tell they were affectionate, but you couldn't place the language at all- an ancient form of German? Draconic? Either way, the tender and loving way he he growled as he fucked you mercilessly was building you up again, your whines now being that your already overstimulated nethers were being pushed even more- you knew a break would be unlikely, but oh would it be lovely...

A clawed hand slipped between the two of you, more ancient and foreign words purred into your ear as it settled on your lower stomach, what was he- _oh_

You had a **bump**. A bump that was your lover's... Your thought was lost and head tossed back as he applied pressure on the bump with the heel of his palm, his fingers slipping down to where you two were entwined to tease that juncture. You were almost there again, and you didn't know how much more you could handle. Your dragon's pace increased, losing it's smooth rhythm and becoming frantic, you could feel him start to jerk and twitch inside you- he was almost as close as you yourself were, now.

You were along for the ride once more, the breakneck pace both a blessing and a curse to you, you let yourself get lost in the haze of pleasure when you felt an oddity- you were accustomed to his length, but there was a sudden lump??

Your musings were cut off as that lump managed to fit inside you before it swelled further, locking the two of you together. Your sudden shock at the development lead to you to lower your guard just enough, and then both of you were lost to the waves of pleasure. You keened as well as you could through your hoarse throat, that evolving into a wail as the dragon sank his teeth into the juncture where your neck and shoulder meet. Your fingers bury in his hair as he gives shallow little thrusts while his essence paints your insides.

You expect it to taper off, but the lump remains and he continues releasing with little sign of ceasing. He rolls onto his back, pulling you with him so you can lay comfortably across his torso. You were still trying to catch your breath and come to terms with being so, well... Full. You hummed in contentment as he stroked down your back, and he purred as you idly traced patterns on his chest. "Feel better?" you barely managed to croak out, you would certainly need a hefty amount of tea to get your throat back up to snuff.

The dragon continued his purr, snuffling at you before he rumbled, "a bit. After this," he gestures down to where you two were entwined, "how does a bath sound, meine Schatz?"

You gave your own hum agreement, snuggling into his chest, "sounds good, wake me then?" you were on the verge of passing out as you asked, but you knew he would take care of you.

After all, your dragon was nothing less than a Gentleman.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be in the sin bin if any of you need me.


End file.
